Wizzard Lanta!
by MalfoyDelong
Summary: Vous en reviez? C'est maintenant réalité! Venez retrouver vos héros dans un Kho Lanta pour sorcier plein de rebondissements! / HPxDM; RonxBlaise.. Autres couples a venir! Emission présentée par Fred & George; sponsorisée par les Balais Brossdur!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde!

Cette idée m'est venue en lambinant sur mon canapé et en tombant sur Kho Lanta en zappant...

N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me dire ce que vous pensez de l'idée. J'espere que ce premier chaptire vous plaira! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**_Introduction_**

Fred & George : Bonjour à toutes & à tous !

Fred :Dans un pur soucis de bonne entente entre les 4 maisons de Poudlard, nos professeurs ont décidé qu'il serait judicieux de faire cohabiter leurs membres dans les conditions les plus extremes...

George : Afin de les rapprocher et d'apporter la paix aux couloirs de notre belle école !

Fred : C'est avec un plaisir non contenu que nous avons accepté de commenter cette émission... Car oui, tout cela sera filmé et retransmis chaque samedi soir à 19h...

George : Ainsi n'oubliez pas d'aller à la salle commune pour ne pas rater ce spectacle ! Mais passons au vif du sujet !

Fred & George : QU'EST CE QUE WIZZARD LANTA ?

Fred : C'est simple ! 3 élèves de chacunes des 4 maisons seront tirés au sort, puis ces 12 vict- SORCIERS, seront répartis dans deux équipes distinctes !

George : Nous innovons également en mélangeant des sorciers connus comme des moins connus !

Fred : Bah oui, parce que l'émission est aussi retransmise dans tout le monde sorcier.

George : Ce ne serait pas drôle sinon !

Fred : Ainsi, chaque semaine, les candidats devront survivre dans un lieu spécifique (moldu ou magique!) en pleine nature, en se débrouillant sans leur baguettes magiques !

George : Ce qui risque d'être difficile pour certains qui n'ont presque aucune connaissance du monde moldu !

Fred : Aussi chaque deux semaines aura lieu une élimination (le but n'étant pas le camping sauvage.)

George : Et c'est VOUS, chers télé...Fic...Tateurs, qui voterez pour savoir QUI restera dans l'aventure !

Fred: Aussi nous allons passer tout de suite à la présentation des candidats !

**Gryffondors séléctionnés :**

**Harry Potter**

_Courageux – Bienveillant – Insomniaque – Presque increvable_

_-Harry Potter jouit d'une célébrité sans nom._

_-Il est très ouvert d'esprit._

_-Harry a survécu à un Avada Kedavra, ce qui en fait un parfait candidat pour l'emission (et notre assurance qui couvrirait les dégats éventuels...-)_

_-Harry est myope comme une taupe sans ses lunettes._

_-Un allié indispensable ! La force est avec lui._

**Ginny Weasley**

_Timide – Agaçante – Fatigante – Hyperactive_

_-Ginny n'a qu'une seule obesssion. Harry._

_-Elle fut heureuse d'être selectionnée car cela lui donnait « une chance de séduire et charmer Harry. »_

_-Elle est capable de tuer si l'on insulte le survivant._

_-Elle a déjà jeuné pendant 17 jours afin que la gazette du sorcier s'excuse de l'article descendant Harry._

_-Ginny est une candidate determiné. Bonne chance Ginny !_

**Ron Weasley**

_Paresseux – Décontracté – Poule Mouillée – Roux Sexy_

_-Ron est roux._

_-Son crédo, c'est « Don't worry, be happy. »_

_-Il aime manger. Il n'aime pas se laver._

_-Il a une sainte horreur des araignées._

_-Il parle souvent la bouche pleine_

_-Nous lui souhaitons de trouver un McDo dans les endroits ou nous allons envoyer nos candidats..._

**Serpentards séléctionnés :**

**Draco Malfoy**

_Associable – Coléreux – Agité – Snob_

_-Draco Malfoy est l'unique héritier Malfoy. Etant dorloté depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il n'a pas l'habitude de la précarité. _

_-De nature associable et colèreuse, Draco s'est vu très vite jugé comme inapte à participer au jeu._

_-Quelque peu effeminé, il se sert de son charme aussi bien chez les femmes que les hommes pour les manipuler et avoir ce qu'il veut._

_-Souhaitons lui de bien intégrer sa nouvelle équipe, composée notemment de sa nemesis._

**Blaise Zabinni**

_-Blaise est très gentil._

_-Cependant, Blaise aime beaucoup entrer dans la salle de bain en même temps que les garçons pour discuter._

_-Blaise oublie parfois de frapper lorsqu'un garçon sort de la douche._

_-Blaise aime s'habiller tendance et fashion._

_-Blaise fait souvent tomber sa savonette._

_-Blaise est noir_

_-Blaise traine avec Malfoy (information indispensable)_

**Avril Slugger**

_Autoritaire – Grande Gueule – Ne supporte pas les femellettes._

_-Avril est sage._

_-Malgré son jeune age, Avril a du vécu._

_-Avril a fait plusieurs stages de sergent surveillante à Azkaban._

_-Avril en a matté des plus costauds que vous._

_-Bon bottage de fesses, Avril !_

**Serdaigle selectionnés :**

**Luna Lovegood**

Exentrique – Dégourdie – Maligne – Tête en l'air

-Luna a un sang-froid hors norme, elle ne panique jamais.

-Luna a déjà étée mordue par certaines créatures magiques.

-Parfois, Luna a l'air possédée.

-Luna a des lunettes bizarres, on pense qu'elle peut voir à travers les vetements avec.

-Personne ne peut savoir ce à quoi elle pense.

-Bonne chance Luna !

**Cho Chang**

_Bavarde – Paresseuse – Naive – Maniaque_

_-Cho est gentille mais parfois incompréhensible._

_-Elle déteste la saleté._

_-Elle lit beaucoup et n'a d'ailleurs que des livres dans ses bagages._

_-L'envie de tester ses connaissances sur le terrain la motivée pour l'émission._

_-Go go Cho !_

**Mary Barker**

_Philosophe – Stratège – Paranoïaque – Chieuse_

_-Mary n'a pas du tout la tête d'une Serdaigle._

_-Elle a 6 piercings et 3 tatouages._

_-Elle écoute du rock de quand vous étiez en couche culotte._

_-Elle est très difficile avec la bouffe._

_-Elle est passionnée du paranormal._

_-Souhaitons bon courage aux candidats !_

**Poufsouffles séléctionnés :**

**Cedric Diggory**

_Beau gosse – Doté d'une bonne écoute – sociable – petite nature _

_-Cedric brille au soleil à cause de sa crème solaire._

_-« J'ai la peau sensible, à peine 5 minutes au soleil et je suis rouge comme un scrout à pétard ! »_

_-Cedric est adoré par toutes les filles._

_-Bonne chances aux garçons !_

**Hannah Abbot**

_Innépuisable – Amusante – Souriante - Gloutonne_

_-Elle collectionne les timbres, et aime jouer au twister_

_-Quand on lui demande son age, elle hésite pendant 5 minutes avant de répondre_

_-Elle est fan de Christophe Maé_

_-Elle ne sait pas faire cuire des pates_

_-Ne t'en fais pas Hannah, tu vas t'en sortir !_

**Erika Doofenshmirtz**

_Candide – Immature – Sociale avec les animaux _

_-D'origine allemande, Erika possède un fort accent qui rend parfois ses paroles incompréhensibles._

_-D'origine allemande, Erika est une forte consommatrice de bière._

_-Erika est blonde._

_-Erika aime le surimi et possède une crevette de compagnie._

George : Mais quelle surprise de retrouver parmis les candidats, notre Harry nationnal !

Harry : ….

George : Nous partageons ton enthousiasme Harry !

Ron : Est-ce qu'il y aura des araignées... ?

Draco : Cette émission est un blasphème aux sorciers de sang pur ! J'en refererais à mon père qui en referera à un avocat !

Fred : Cette aventure débutera au JAPON, où le problème du langage se posera pour corser l'histoire !

George : Les candidats devront traverser Tokyo pour arriver devant les Studios Ghibli où l'équipe du jeu les attendra pour les conduire à leur hotel ! Bien sur, les premiers arrivés auront des avantages par rapport aux derniers...

Fred : C'est donc avec impatience que nous attendons le début de cette émission !

Fred & George : C'était les jumeaux Weasleys, A VOUS LES STUDIOS !


	2. Début de l'émission

**DEBUT DE L'EMISSION. - Rapport n°1 **

Fred : Et rebonjour téléfictateurs !

George : Le jeu va commencer !

Fred : Mais tout d'abord, je vais donner quelques informations aux candidants concernant la premiere étape ! Je donne à chacun une petite bourse contenant 1000gallions, qui leur serviront durant cette épreuve ! Vous partirez donc d'ici, la tour de Tokyo, et vous rendrez au studio Ghibli ! Tous les moyens sont bons, tant qu'ils ne sont pas magiques ! Bonne chance à tous !

George : TOP DEPAART !

_Les gryffondors foncent tête baissée dans les rues à la recherche d'un taxi, tandis que les serdaigle et les serpentard se ruent au guichet de renseignements pour essayer de dénicher un plan de la ville dans une langue déchiffrable au prix de 5 gallions. Les poufsouffles, eux, s'engouffrent directement dans le métro de Tokyo sans plan ni tickets._

Cedric : « Comme ça, j'ai même pas besoin d'foutre de crème solaire puisqu'on sera sous la terre ! »

_Ce dernier sauta par dessus le tourniquet d'entrée de la station suivit de ses deux camarades Hannah et Erika, frodant donc en ne payant pas leur transport..._

_De leur coté, les gryffondors arrivent enfin à chopper un taxi et décident de se partager le prix de la course. C'est en répétant « GHIBLI GHIBLI » qu'ils firent comprendre au conducteur leur destinaton. Ginny en profite pour se lover contre Harry sur la banquette arrière tandis que Ron passe à l'avant pour essayer de perfectionner son japonais. « C'est pour pouvoir mieux comprendre mes jeux vidéos quand je les commande à leur sortie. » dit-il._

_Après plusieurs minutes de reflexion, les Serdaigles décident de tenter leur chance dans les métros elles aussi. Elles déboursent 10 gallions chaucne pour acheter un ticket et s'installent tranquilement dans le métro. Cho sort un livre de son sac à dos et se laisse aller à la lecture._

_Du coté des serpentards, c'est la panique._

Draco:Il est HORS DE QUESTION que je monte dans un de ces taxis pourris dont les banquettes ont étées souillées par des moldus en manque d'affection et d'abris pour la pluie !

Blaise : Bon bah prenons le métro alors.

Draco : Ces appartements mobiles sans loyer ? T'as cru que c'était fête aujourd'hui Blaise ?

Blaise : Alors tu comptes t'y rendres comment à ces foutus studios ? En volant ?

Draco : …. Précisemment...

_Blaise haussa un sourcil tandis que son ami se ruait à l'interrieur d'un bar, pour en ressortir dix minutes plus tard avec 3 balais à franges microfibres de la marque japonaise samsuldfrotter, qu'il avait marchandé avec le gérant pour 9 gallions. Avril et le métisse se sésirent chacun d'un de ces objets de couleurs fluo -mode tokyo oblige- et les enjamberent dans une ruelle sombre et déserte._

Blaise : Wesh mon balai veut pas décoller !

Draco : Pfff, ces moldus les éduquent tellement mal en même temps... Tu vas décoller oui sale récureur de chiottes ?

_Pour tout réponse, le balai frappa le blond de son manche avant de se laisser retomber au sol, inerte._

Draco Hmmph le sale...

Avril : Je te préviens sâle balai à 2 balles... Si tu décolles pas dans les prochaines secondes, je jure par Merlin que je te casse ton petit manche en deux et m'en servirait comme bois dans une cheminée dans laquelle le feu serait si intense que tu te consumerai à petit feu avant de finir en cendre, tes franges brulant petit à petit comme les mèches d'une dynamite...

_La menace fut efficace, puisqu'Avril pris lentement de la hauteur et commença son voyage en destination des studios d'animation japonais. Draco et Blaise suivirent son exemple et la rejoignerent rapidement._

_Sur l'autoroute, les gryffondors sont bloqués en plein embouteillage._

Harry : Je suis le survivant ! J'ordonne que vous nous laissiez passer !

Ron : Ahah, comme si les voitures allaient toutes se ranger sur le bord pour te laisser passer tel Moise au milieu de la mer.

_Ginny lança un regard noir à son frère, et sortit de la voiture. Elle grimpa en haut d'un pickup devant leur taxi et se mit à hurler comme une guenon enragée. Les automobilistes choqués sortirent de leur voitures pour observer le spectacle, laissant à Harry et Ron le temps de sortir du taxi, remonter la file des voitures jusqu'au bout du bouchon pour monter à bord d'un 4x4. Ginny arreta alors de crier et couru les rejoindre, sautant sur la voiture en pleine marche._

Ron : Super idée Ginny ! En plus on aura rien payé au chauffeur de taxi !

_Au loin, le chauffeur en question rumine._ « TEME KONO-YARO ! SHINJIMAE! KORYA HIDOII »_ Que l'on pourrait traduire par_ « Sale chiens puants, allez en enfer, c'est dégueulasse ».

Cedric : « Oh putain c'est un controleur le type avec la casquette là ! »

_Hannah se mit à faire une crise d'hyperventilation à cause de la panique qui l'envahit, ce qui fit diversion puisqu'un passager appuya sur l'alarme d'urgence et permis à Erika de prendre la fuite par les rails en sortant par une fenetre ouverte du métro. Cédric lui, se fit embarquer au poste de la compagnie de métro et du payer une amende de 300 gallions. Actuellement, l'équipe de tournage de l'emission n'a toujours pas localisé Erika._

_Arrivées à la station Shinjuku, les Serdaigle changent de ligne de métro pour aller sur la 12 qui mene à leur destination. Une fois le changement de métro effectué, Luna a une minute de conscience._

Luna : C'est drôle, j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose.

Mary : C'est dans ta tête Luna, c'est dans ta tête...

...

_N'étant pas fabriqués pour un usage du style quidditch, et n'étant tout simplement pas destinés aux sorciers, les balais samsuldfrotter ont bien du mal à repousser leurs limites et aller plus vite qu'une mouette. Néanmoins, les Serpentard ne sont pas loin de la tête de course composée des Serdaigle._

_..._

Ginny : Ron qu'est ce que tu fous, y'avait marqué que les studios, c'était par la droite et t'as pris à gauche !

_Ron se gara et sortit de la voiture._

Ginny : …. UN MCDONALD'S ?

_Ron revint 45 minute plus tard avec 3 sacs de nourritur_e.

Ron : Y'avait une de ces queues ! Pis en plus il a fallu que j'me demerde pour faire comprendre que je voulais un best of frite coca etc... Pfouh c'te galere ! Les japonais sont longs à la détente hein ! Allez on repart.

_Ginny se frappe le front avec sa main tandis qu'Harry lui, pionce depuis déjà une demi heure._

...

_Les serdaigles sont arrivées à la station Mitaka qui est à 10 minutes à pieds des studios. Ces 10 minutes passées elles arrivent à bon port ou Fred & George les attendent._

Fred : Et bien mon cher George, quelle surprise que la victoire revienne aux Serdaigle !

George : Ouais ! …. Et mais attend... Vous étiez pas plus nombreuses... ?

Mary : Mais non c'est dans votre tête les mecs. C'est dans votre tête...

Luna : CA Y EST ! JE ME SOUVIENS ! C'EST CHO QU'ON A OUBLIEE A LA STATION SHINJIKU !

_Mary lança un regard noir à la blonde tandis que Fred annonce que du coup, tant que Cho ne sera pas arrivée, la victoire ne sera pas pour leur maisons._

George : Pour remporter la victoire, il faut que tous les membres candidats de votre maisons soient présents... Désolé.

Luna : Oh c'est pas grave ! L'important c'est de participer de toute façon !

Mary : ….

_Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les serpentards atterissent à l'entrée des studios._

George : Et voilà nos vainqueurs !

Blaise : Putain ce que j'ai mal au cul !

Avril : C'était EVIDENT que ce serions nous qui remporterions la victoire.

Draco : Exactement. Les Malfoys gagnent toujours.

Fred : …. Et bien nous allons donc attendre l'arrivée des autres concurents avant de réveler la suite des opérations !

...

_Quelque part au terminus de la Tokyo Metro Hibiya Line..._

Cho : ZzzZZzz... Gn.. Hein ? Quoi ? HEY ! Y'A QUELQU'UN ?

_Notre serdaigle se trouve enfermée dans un métro garé dans les fin fonds d'un tunnel. Elle pleura pendant 5 minutes par panique, puis fini par sortir de dessous le siège où elle s'était mise et explosa une vitre afin de sortir et continuer sa route à pieds en suivant les rails. Peu de temps après, elle se cogna contre quelque chose et hurla à la mort : ce n'était en fait qu'Erika, qui s'était perdue après s'être échappée de son propre métro._

Erika : Che te chure ! Il y afait ce controleur et comme on afait pas de tickets, on s'est séparés !

Cho : Alors tu ne sais pas où sont les autres ?

Erika : Nein nein, ch'espere qu'ils font bien.

_Les deux demoiselles déciderent de continuer leur randonnée souterraine ensemble jusqu'à la sortie à la station Mitaka._

_De son coté, Cédric sort enfin du poste de sécurité du métro, ayant réglé son amende et s'étant fait passé un savon en japonais (dont il n'a pas compris un seul mot.) C'est après avoir acheté un ticket de métro à 10 gallions qu'il pu se rendre jusqu'à Mitaka et arriver sans plus d'encombres aux studios. Malheureusement, même tarif que les Serdaigles : sans ses compatriotes poufsouffles, on ne peut leur attribuer de place dans le classement de la course._

_..._

Ginny : Ron tu conduis comme une tortue !

Ron : Hey j'suis un apprenti conducteur j'viens d'avoir mon permis, j'ai pas envie qu'on me l'enleve !

Harry : CA SUFFIT HEIN !

_Le survivant sortit du 4x4, contourna la voiture, ouvrit la porte coté conducteur et éjecta Ron à la maniere du Grand Theft Auto pour monter à sa place, attendre que Ron réintegre le véhicule puis appuya sur le champignon. 5 minutes plus tard, les gryffondors arrivèrent à destination._

Fred : Les gryffondors sont seconds !

...

_Hannah, après avoir flirté avec les medecins du poste de secours des métros, réussit à marchander son transport rapide pour 3 gallions : allée simple pour les studios à l'arriere d'une ambulance tout confort. Mais il manque toujours un membre de poufsouffe à l'appel à son arrivée._

...

_C'est avec 4 h de retard qu'Erika et Cho Chang arrivèrent aux studios, rendant execo les équipes de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle. Grâce à leur premiere place, les Serpentard auront la chance d'être installés dans des cabines de premiere classe sur le paquebot qui conduira nos candidats à leur prochaine destination : LAS VEGAS. Les autres équipes devront se contenter de la classe standard et devront lever leurs fesses s'ils ont faim (le service de chambre n'étant pas possible en seconde classe.)_

George : Et c'est ainsi que se termine la premiere journée du périple de nos candidats !

Fred : Que d'émotions George ! Je n'aurais jamais parié sur la tête blonde malfoyenne pour arriver dans les premiers !

George : Comme quoi Impossible is Nothing ! Merci à notre sponsor ADADAS.

Fred : Mais tout de suite, je vous propose pendant que le générique défile, de découvrir les scènes coupées au montage.

...

Erika : T'as vu comment les rails brillent ? On dirait de l'or...

Cho Chang : Et bien c'est explicable : en fait, les rails sont reliés directement à l'...

Erika : AAHHH

_BzzzZzzZZZt. Erika a touché les rails et a fini éléctrocutée, les cheveux pointant le ciel._

Cho Chang : …. l'éléctricité, puisque tout le service du métro EST électrifié...

...

Cédric : Euh.. Speak english ? Speak english ?

Agent : (charabia japonais incompréhensible)

Cédric : Euh... No comprendo ? Konnichiwa ? Pikachu ?

Agent : (Charabia japonais sur un ton outré)

Cédric : Mais j'te dis que j'comprend pas connard ! Hein ? NON ! Mais... Mais rend moi mon porte monnaie ! Ah ? Ah... 300gallions d'ameende... D'accord...

...

Fred : Et voilà ches telefictateurs !

George : On se retrouve la prochaine fois sur la même chaine, où l'on retrouvera nos candidats pendant la traversée du pacifique sur leur paquebot, où aura lieu la répartition des équipes (on allait tout de meme pas laisser chacune des maisons ensemble, ce serait trop facile.) et la premiere épreuve d'immunitée !

Fred :**_ Un avis ? Vos réactions sur en cliquant sur REVIEW !_**

George : **_Une question à poser à un candidat ? N'hésitez pas ! Ca se passe aussi dans les REVIEW._**

Fred & George : A bientôt dans WIZZARD LANTA !


End file.
